The use of vinyl siding in place of wood, aluminum or other materials on the exterior of a house in new construction as well as remodeling has become quite prevalent. Such siding has historically been made of aluminum or wood. Window and door openings in the exterior wall of a house are generally trimmed with wood casings or moldings framing the window and providing an aesthetically finished exterior look. One version of such a window trim has been the “Eastern” casing. Typically, the window manufacturer attaches a 3-4″ wide board that is ¾ to {fraction (5/4)}″ thick to the face of the window jamb and ships the window with this feature applied. Alternatively, the builder constructs the wood casing at the site. The house siding, whether wood or vinyl, is fitted to or butted up against the trim casing. In the case of vinyl siding, a “J” channel is nailed to the wall board and the vinyl siding slides behind the face of the J channel. One problem with this, however, is that the wooden casings are not compatible with aluminum or vinyl siding. For example, the wood requires continued painting, defeating the maintenance-free advantages of vinyl siding, the appearance will be inconsistent, and wood against vinyl creates the potential for unsightly gaps because of their different thermal characteristics.
With the introduction of the vinyl window an Eastern casing trim option had not been available in an extruded vinyl add-on. Accordingly, builders desiring the aesthetics of an Eastern casing, were relegated to using wood and/or wood wrapped in aluminum cladding requiring custom fitting, a labor intensive and expensive process.